La Boca del Lobo
by GhostlyMia
Summary: Sólo hay un lugar en todo Zootopia donde los deseos más tabús de un depredador pueden ser saciados: la infame Boca del Lobo; un club nocturno con más secretos de los que aparenta. Será el deber de los infiltrados agentes Wilde y Hopps descubrirlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde...¿o caerán víctimas de la tentación prohibida, arruinando su amistad para siempre? (Rating subirá a M)
1. Prólogo

**AN: ¡Hola a todos! Finalmente Zootopia fue el fandom que me convenció de subir alguno de mis escritos a internet, y w** **oah, ¿es todo un parto subir un fanfic aquí o me parece...?**

 **Pues bien, esto se me ocurrió cuando escribía un drabble, y una cosa llevó a otra y boom, una historia con capítulos is in the making~**

 **Por favor, si alguien llega a leer esto y encuentra errores o tiene opiniones me avisa, realmente quiero saber todo lo que piensan :)**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **GhostlyMia**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Tiempo actual..._

 _..._

-Esto debe ser una broma.- resonó la angustiada voz de Judy dentro del cambiador por lo que parecía ser la doceava vez en sólo 20 minutos.

A meros pasos de distancia, se encontraban el mismísimo jefe de la policía de Zootopia y el primer oficial zorro de la fuerza, quienes la esperaban sentados frente a la puerta. El primero portaba una expresión de pocos amigos mientras miraba constantemente el reloj de su teléfono.

-¡Para hoy, Hopps! No tenemos mucho tiempo y tenemos que infiltrarla antes de que anochezca.-le recordó impaciente el gran búfalo.

Por otro lado, el compañero de la coneja mostraba una expresión serena, incluso divertida. Sus ojos no se habían apartado del cambiador en todo ese tiempo, y, moviendo la cola distraídamente, sólo podía imaginar la cara que ponía Judy con cada nueva prenda que se probaba. Sí, definitivamente jamás la dejaría vivir tranquila después de este caso.

- _Con todo respeto_ , señor, usted no es el que va a perder toda su dignidad esta noche.- respondió la joven en un tono que jamás se le habría ocurrido usar con su intimidante jefe en cualquier otra ocasión, provocando una risotada de parte del zorro. –Y tú cierra el hocico, Wilde.- le gruñó entre dientes.

Naturalmente, esto sólo le causó más gracia al pelirrojo.

Judy tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gritarle alguna pachotada más a su compañero frente a su jefe. _'Suficiente impertinencia por hoy_ ´, pensó mientras miraba su reflejo avergonzadamente y giraba un poco para verse desde diferentes ángulos.

Soltando un suspiro, preguntó con un hilo de voz:

-¿Por qué yo?

-Sabes por qué, Zanahorias…

Y bien que lo sabía, pero no significaba que quería aceptarlo.

 _'Tanto trabajo para ganarme el respeto del resto del departamento de policías, sólo para perderlo en cuanto salga del camerino; estoy segura… Tal vez debería quedarme aquí y-'_ unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

-Oficial Hopps… _Judy_ , escúcheme,- empezó Bogo en un inusual tono suave para calmar a la coneja, quien lo escuchaba cabizbaja, pero atenta, -sé lo que está pensando. Le pido que lo saque de su cabeza inmediatamente, por favor. ¿Cómo podríamos perder el respeto por la agente que se está tragando su orgullo con tal de contribuir a la resolución de este complicado caso? Imagino que no debe ser fácil para usted, pero como policías debemos hacer sacrificios por el bienestar de la ciudad.

-Así es, Juds,- metió su cuchara Nick, -¿No querías hacer un mundo mejor?

La conejita no pudo detener la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escuchar su antiguo motto. Ambos tenían razón, eran gajes del oficio, después de todo, y lo haría orgullosa con tal de servir a la ciudad.

¿Pero tenía que ser usando algo tan… _degradante…_?

Apartando la vista del espejo, enderezó su postura, erigió sus orejas y alisó las arrugas invisibles de la falda fugazmente. –De acuerdo, voy a salir, pero no vale reírse.-

 _'Ahora o nunca, Judy.'_

Antes de que el coraje la abandonara, quitó el seguro de la puerta mientras los dos machos retrocedían unos pasos para darle suficiente espacio al salir, y sin más preámbulos, dejó su temporal refugio para que la pudieran observar mejor.

Un minuto entero pasó sin que alguno dijera palabra.

-¿Y bien?, -preguntó, exasperada ante la repentina mudez de ambos. Empezaba a creer que habría preferido las burlas de parte de su compañero -¿Qué opinan?- dio un giro en esos incómodos zapatos altos para darle énfasis a su pregunta, haciendo revolotear la faldita de vuelos y la capa de satín rojo a su alrededor con el movimiento.

Sin atreverse a pestañar por miedo de que aquella impactante visión se esfumara en cualquier momento, el boquiabierto zorro soltó el aliento que había retenido inconscientemente. Tardó unos segundos más en procesar las palabras de Judy; sin embargo, cuando quiso responderle, aterrado se dio cuenta que nada salía de su boca. _'¿Pero qué demonios…?'_ De pronto la habitación se sintió más pesada, y vaya que urgía abrir una ventana, porque sin duda le faltaba el aire. _'¿Qué está pasando, maldita sea? ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?'_ pensaba irritado mientras se jalaba el cuello de la camisa.

-¿N-Nick?- sonaba nerviosa mientras ponía sus orejas gachas, -¿Qué pasa? Doy asco, ¿verdad?

 _'Conejita ingenua'_ , pensó el susodicho, pero ¿cómo le explicaba que le había quitado el aliento luciendo así? Por Dios, le estaban dando muchas cosas en ese momento, y ninguna era asco, de eso estaba seguro el experimentado cánido... No, era oficial: el único que daba repulsión ahí era él mismo. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en el ser que más le importaba desde hacía años como un simple pedazo de carne?!

Se suponía que sería como un juego para él… ella vestiría algo escandalosamente revelador que la haría salir de su zona de confort y Nick pasaría el resto de sus días juntos recordándole el importuno caso donde la prudente coneja tuvo que hacerse pasar por bailarina exótica de un conocido (y bastante inquietante, según las últimas declaraciones) club nocturno en las afueras de Zootopia por unos días para poder resolverlo…

Hacer que su corazón se acelere incluso más de lo que normalmente hacía cuando Judy le dedicaba una enorme y bella sonrisa o agarraba su pata o lo abrazaba (sumado por la repentina aparición de pensamientos impuros) definitivamente no eran parte del plan.

 _'Esto no puede estar pasando´_ …Confundido y apenado consigo mismo, trató de hacer todo lo animalmente posible para desviar su mirada y no delatarse. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que le era imposible apartar sus asombrados ojos esmeraldas de la joven, quien sólo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

Un profundo carraspeo rompió el aura incómoda que se había adueñado de la habitación casi de inmediato.

-Lo lamento, señorita- digo _Oficial Hopps-_ se corrigió el jefe Bogo mientras los dos pequeños mamíferos se recuperaban de un salto, -No se preocupe, es perfecto, encajará sin problemas. Ahora; no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos apresurarnos a Inteligencia para que le recuerden los detalles más importantes y le den el equipo especial que Murray preparó para usted. ¿Su equipaje está listo?

La coneja asintió con la cabeza hacia la bolsa de lona que descansaba en una banca dentro del cambiador, tratando de obviar el escalofrío que recorrió su ser al recordar el perturbador contenido. –Doblado y empacado, Señor.- aseguró.

-Perfecto. Sígame, que ya estamos tarde.- y dándose media vuelta, se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Judy respiró hondo, se colgó la bolsa y lo siguió fuera rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Nick seguía parado en medio del cuarto sin saber que hacer exactamente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡ _Wilde_!- un súbito bramido lo hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe. Rotando su torso, se topó con la cabeza de Bogo asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-¿S-sí, jefecito…?- cuestionó temeroso.

-¿Acaso espera un invitación? ¡No pierda el tiempo y repórtese con su compañera!

Oh, claro. Él también debía presentarse a Inteligencia con Judy. –En seguida, señor.- dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla y seguirlo.

-¿Y Wilde?

El zorro se detuvo en seco para alzarle una mirada interrogativa al búfalo.

-… Límpiese la baba antes de salir.

Iba a ser una larga tarde.

 _´Aunque así habían sido todas desde que Lynx apareció…´_

* * *

 **AN: ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer realmente Judy? ¿De qué está vestida exactamente? ¿Qué le pasa a Nick? ¿El plan en cubierto saldrá como lo esperaban o habrán contratiempos? ¿Quién es Lynx? Pues descubran algunas de las preguntas en el próximo -y primer- capítulo de La Boca del Lobo.**

 **¡Espero que no haya sido tan corto! Pero es un prólogo...Por alguna extraña razón escribo mucho más en inglés... (También subiré mi otra historia de Zootopia, "Midnight Snack" para los que entiendan/hablen el otro idioma si es que me va bien con esta...)**

 **GhostlyMia out ;)**


	2. Lynx rufus

**AN: ¡FINALMENTE LO TENGO! Lamento mucho la demora, pero me prometí que subiría el primer capítulo el día del estreno de Zootopia en USA como máximo. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** ** _Lynx rufus_**

 _Un mes antes…_

El funcionario de negocios James Lynx se consideraba un lince relativamente normal.

Vivía en un departamento ubicado en la parte ostentosa de la ciudad; su trabajo con el banco líder del mercado le brindaba muchos beneficios; y pese a ser bastante simpático por su buen físico y estatura, era soltero por elección propia.

Alguien con su suerte podría darse el lujo de ser un arrogante que gozaba la buena vida siendo un patán por el mundo; pero este no era el caso de Lynx.

Todo lo contrario, de hecho: Hacía voluntariado en el asilo de ancianos y era bueno con los cachorros; todo sin mencionar la honradez que había demostrado tener lo largo de su carrera trabajando con las grandes empresas de Zootopia.

Con casi 40 años de edad, sin duda era un ciudadano ejemplar…

…pero eso no significaba que fuera _perfecto_ ; pues como todo animal, tenía un placer culposo que sin duda levantaría más de una ceja de parte de las criaturas de mente cerrada.

Y así es como el cuarto viernes de cada mes se encontraba estacionando su deportivo frente a un peculiar local en las afueras de Zootopia, y esa noche no sería la excepción.

Silbando la última canción que había escuchado en la radio antes de apagarla, el lince rojo se bajó del carro, ajustó su saco de marca, y caminó hacia la iluminada fachada del club nocturno sin preocupaciones.

…

Poco sabía que las cosas estaban a punto de dar un giro siniestro a partir de esa ventosa noche de Octubre.

* * *

Si les preguntaras, dos de cada tres mamíferos te dirían que sí habían oído hablar de "La Boca del Lobo", un popular local de ocio entre los machos de Zootopia.

Pero, _'¿qué es lo que hacía tan especial a este establecimiento del resto?'_ , preguntaban los jóvenes animales que comenzaban a dejar la tierna inocencia atrás.

Pues esa era toda una pregunta en sí, porque había dos cosas que lo hacían resaltar de todos los clubs nocturnos de la ciudad:

Lo primero es que el fundador y dueño de éste, un lobo gris de mediana edad llamado Iván Lovat, era un fiel admirador del _burlesque_. Este particular estilo era una forma de entretenimiento para los machos que abarcaba una amplia gama de artes escénicas, donde los actos variaban desde un clásico striptease, a una sexy danza moderna e incluso hasta un mini drama de teatro satírico.

Iván le había querido dar la temática de un establecimiento clandestino de la Era del Jazz y de la Prohibición –épocas doradas para este estilo- a su popular local, y así honrar todo lo que representaba el _burlesque_ en su cabaret. Por esta razón, predominaban los disfraces reveladores y los performances coquetos y atrevidos; pero el humor negro de las rutinas artísticas _jamás_ cruzaría la línea hacia lo obsceno, y las bailarinas no aparecerían desnudas por completo.

Lo segundo y probablemente lo más resaltante, es que el club nocturno era exclusivamente _sólo_ para depredadores.

…

Claro, no había mucho de especial en eso (a pesar de sonar clasicista), o eso se pensaba hasta que uno se enteraba de que todas las artistas eran animales _presas_.

…

Contrario a la creencia popular, una gran parte de las especies que hace miles de años atrás fueron cazados por los ancestros de los mamíferos que visitaban La Boca del Lobo no juzgaban el pub; o por lo menos no expresaban su desacuerdo en voz alta. Que algunos predadores tuvieran ciertas… _preferencias_ excéntricas con respecto a animales de la otra clasificación era considerado un estilo de vida, no muy diferente al club naturalista. Era inevitable que un depredador encontrara atractivo a alguna presa de vez en cuando; se había alimentado de una por siglos, después de todo. El gen había evolucionado, pero el instinto primal seguía…

Aunque claro, siempre habría un respetable número de animales que no compartirían esa opinión, pero los gustos son relativos para todo el mundo.

No obstante, Lynx prefería mantener sus escapadas mensuales en discreción para evitar problemas. No había nada ilegal en lo que hacía, en especial porque el cabaret tenía una estricta política de "ver sin tocar", pero él tenía una imagen púbica que mantener.

…

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, el lince rojo debió notar que algo no andaba bien en el momento que no fue recibido por el usual guardia de seguridad.

Todos los que frecuentaban el club conocían a Bernie, el oso negro que había cuidado la entrada de La Boca del Lobo desde que fue inaugurada, y era sabido que el señor Lovat le tenía mucha estima.

¿Por qué habían dos imponentes osos Kodiak tomando su lugar?, pues James no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Él venía a disfrutar del espectáculo que se daba adentro, y nada ni nadie podría malograr su tan ansiada velada.

-Buenas noches, caballeros –los saludó cortésmente al acercarse a la puerta.

Éstos sólo se limitaron a mirarlo estoicamente por unos segundos antes de dedicarle una leve inclinación de cabeza, y finalmente los robustos úrsidos se hicieron a un lado para cederle el paso al recinto sin palabra alguna.

 _´Simpático dúo´_ , pensó sarcásticamente.

Bernie, por otro lado, podía ser bastante conversador si agarraba vuelo, y no había vez que no lo recibiera con una cordial bienvenida, ¿pero quién era él para juzgar a dos machos de la subespecie más grande de oso? Junto a ellos no era más que un enano, y sin duda le sacaban una o dos cabezas de ventaja al oso negro portero de siempre.

´ _Tal vez por fin se tomó esas merecidas vacaciones de las que tanto habló la última vez que nos vimos. Estos_ chicos _deben ser los reemplazos temporales; sí.´_

Con eso en mente, el gato salvaje les sonrió educado a los pardos, y sin más preámbulos se adentró en la Boca del Lobo.

* * *

Por dentro, el pub estaba ambientado para parecer un teatro de los años 20, lo que le daba un look claramente vintage y elegante. Una lámpara araña de cristal iluminaba tenuemente el lobby de techo alto, y de las paredes empapeladas colgaban diversos marcos con artículos de revistas y fotos de las artistas presas del pin-up más famosas de todos los tiempos. Suave jazz resonaba sensualmente de los parlantes por todo el club, el singular sonido del saxofón dándole su clásico énfasis a la música de fondo.

Pasando el vestíbulo, un amplio pasadizo se extendía hasta llegar a un considerable salón lleno de sillones cuyo tapizado hacía juego con el de las paredes y varias mesas de centro se encontraban esparcidas entre ellos. En el extremo izquierdo reposaban unas cuantas mesas de billar y de póker; mientras que en el derecho se alzaba un bar con taburetes altos. Un tradicional escenario se encontraba en medio y estaba enmarcado por un telón carmín aterciopelado. Del centro de éste salía una pasarela.

La Boca del Lobo estaba tan llena como era de esperarse un viernes fin de mes, sin embargo James se dio cuenta de que no reconocía a casi ningún mamífero que se encontraba presente esa noche.

Extrañado por eso, miró su reloj de muñeca: 10:42 p.m, leyó. Quedaba poco más de un cuarto de hora para que empiece el espectáculo, y cualquier otra noche sus amigos ya estarían esperándolo y guardándole un sitio cerca al escenario. Pero por más que los buscara, no había rastro de ningún conocido en general.

…

Lynx había frecuentado el club por quince años _. Quince_ largos años en los cuales había conocido a más de una docena de otros depredadores que compartían su singular fetiche y se habían vuelto sus compañeros de copas; y a pesar de su notoria hermandad, su amistad no trascendía fuera de las paredes del club. "Lo que pasa en la Boca del Lobo, se queda en la Boca del Lobo", era lo que siempre se decía, finalmente.

Sus vidas en el mundo exterior eran totalmente privadas y así había sido desde el día uno; es por eso que el lince no tenía número al cual llamar para preguntar qué había pasado esa noche.

 _'Tal vez aún están en camino, o un policía los detuvo o algo…Brandon siempre tuvo pinta de manejar como bestia… es eso o me sentaré yo sólo por primera vez en más de una década… Espera, ¿qué tendría eso de malo? Así hay más para mí'_ , concluyó un poco más feliz su pensamiento y para hacer tiempo hasta que empezara el show, el félido se dirigió derecho a un asiento vacío frente al bar.

…

Situado en un taburete mientras esperaba a que el bar tender se acercara, se dispuso a observar de nuevo a la horda de animales que llenaban la sala…

…pero nada; seguía sin ver a alguno de sus amigos.

No obstante, lo que sí notó fueron las extrañas apariencias de muchos de los presentes.

Había algo que le erizaba el moteado pelaje respecto a ellos, pero no podía decidir a qué se debía… Tal vez tenía que ver con el perturbador brillo en los ojos que todos portaban. Parecían ansiosos; se atrevería a decir incluso que lucían… _¿hambrientos?_ De espaldas al bar y con los codos apoyados en la barra, empezó a torcer su bigote, un hábito nervioso que tenía desde cachorro.

James reconocería esas miradas en cualquier parte, ¡cualquier macho lo haría! Olfateando el aire se dio cuenta que los animales desprendían feromonas incluso más fuertes de lo normal.

' _Vamos, James ¿pero qué estás pensando? Es un cabaret, probablemente siempre ha sido así y recién te das cuenta porque no están los chicos para mantenerte ocupado hasta que empiece el espectáculo…'_

Necesitaba un trago y rápido. Había sido una semana particularmente estresante, de seguro la presión del trabajo le estaba afectando ahora y-

-Disculpe, señor, ¿qué le gustaría ordenar esta noche? –interrumpió una voz detrás suyo y el lince giró en su silla rápidamente para encarar al hablante.

-¡Leonard! Justo a tiempo. –Exclamó al ver al ver al bar tender, un viejo tejón que sin duda tenía un don para mezclar licores, -No sabes cuánto me alegra ver una cara conocida, empezaba a preocuparme.

Tal como lo hicieron los osos Kodiak en la entrada, el otro animal sólo se limitó a mirarlo. Sin embargo, mientras el par de grandulones no demostraban emoción alguna, un centenar de emociones pintaron el rostro negro y blanco del tejón a la vez:

Sorpresa. Reconocimiento. Alivio. Confusión inmediata. Indignación. Disgusto. _Asco._

- _¿Señor Lynx?, -_ preguntó en un susurro horrorizado _, -¿Pero qué mierda está haciendo aquí?_

* * *

 **AN: Pues este fue el primer capítulo de nuestra historia, folks. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están Nick y Judy? Pues no se preocupen, el capítulo dos empieza y termina con ellos. Es SU historia, finalmente, pero tenemos que darle una base, y sin James Lynx no tendrían idea del terrible secreto de la Boca del Lobo... que se revelará en parte en una semana.**

 **La descripción no es mi fuerte, mucho menos porque en realidad no tenía idea de muchos de los temas tratados en la historia... pero me he metido a investigar** ** _absolutamente_** **de todo para hacerlo lo más accurate posible. Escribí la mayor parte de esto escuchando música de Jazz, incluso. Ustedes me avisan que opinan, son los mejores para eso.**

 **¡Oh! Si alguien pregunta por el título, ese es el nombre científico de los linces rojos. Si no conocen alguno de los animales pueden googlearlos o preguntarme (y eso que aún falta presentar a muchos más, incluyendo al villano)**

 **¡Me muero porque lean todo lo que tengo preparado! Voy a hacer sufrir a mis bebés...**

 **¡Gracias por la espera y por sus hermosísimos comentarios! Sin sus ganas de leerlo, no me provocaría ni la mitad de escribirlo. Pero por ustedes me levanto y acuesto preocupada pensando en nuevas ideas todos los días...**

 **Recuerden que planeo hacer fanart de la historia, así que busquen mi cuenta de Tumblr (wanderingdoodles) por si a un pequeño ser le interesa :) -Yo hice el cover de la historia, por ejemplo-**

 **Bueno, ¡eso es todo por hoy! Tengan un maravilloso fin de semana y vayan a ver Zootopia de nuevo! Yo ya fui tres veces...**

 **¡GhostlyMia out!**


	3. Calma antes de la tormenta

**AN OBLIGATORIO: VOY A CANCELAR LA HISTORIA...**

 **...Jijijijiji nah, mentira. No soy tan desgraciada~**

 **Ho-ho-ho-holly shit! Miren que trajo la marea y la dejo varada.**

 **Hello, it's me, la chica rara con la historia que mucho promete y da poco. Discúlpenme MIL por la demora, mis lectores (si es que aún queda alguien por ahí, je), pero surgió un viaje a la playa bastante inesperado y no pude escribir por casi 5 días, lo que ha retrasado bastante mi progreso con la historia. Pero por otro lado ¡habían nutrias en el mar! Estuve nadando con la familia Otterton, ¿qué tan lindo es eso?**

 **Les tengo una noticia agridulce: El capítulo 2 es bastante más largo a comparación del prólogo y el capítulo 1. De hecho iba a ser tan largo –ya que aún faltaba escribir prácticamente la otra mitad-, que mi OCD hizo acto de presencia y me dijo:**

 **"Nope, así no es la cosa, cariño. O cortas este chapter a la mitad para que la historia esté más o menos pareja en cuestión al número de palabras por capítulo o me encargo de darte el mayor writer's block que hayas visto jamás, lo que eventualmente hará que todos pierdan interés en el fic y jamás llegarás a escribir las partes del club que tanto quieres hacer; y _babai_ a tu caprichito de jugar a ser escritora. Tú decides, ¿capiche?"**

 **O M Goodness, no podía arriesgarme a demorarme más. ¿Quién leería la historia así? Y eso me destrozaría el alma, porque como siempre –y probablemente nunca pare de decírselos- NO TIENEN I.D.E.A de lo FELIZ que me hacen cuando comentan o siguen la historia o le dan un fave, en serio.**

 **Cada uno de ustedes contribuye a subir el bajo autoestima de una pobre chica insegura que no va a lograr ninguno de sus locos sueños si es que no tiene confianza en sí misma… (Conste que esa chica no soy yo, para nada. O sea ¿cómo creen?... Ella, umm, se llama ¿Larry...? ¡Sí, Larry! Por eso tiene baja autoestima…*coff*coff*)**

 **En fin, cómo les decía, tuve que cortar este capítulo en dos, así que esta primera parte terminó siendo más un filler (con más diálogo que descripción) que narra la última mañana "normal" de los personajes principales por un buen tiempo y-**

 **Nah, mejor los dejo leer el capítulo primero y boom, aclaramos las cosas al final. Así van a ver a qué me refiero. (También pueden leer la aparición de Nick escuchando Jumbo Pop Hustle en el OST de Zootopia, yo la tuve en mente todo el rato, por lo menos)**

 **Disfruten la calma antes de la tormenta mientras puedan, literalmente J**

 **LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL, MIS PRECIOSOS.**

 **GhostlyLarry**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Calma antes de la tormenta (parte 1)**

 _Tres semanas antes…_

Cualquier otro día, la oficial Judy Hopps habría despertado con los incesantes ' _beeps'_ de su alarma, tal como lo había hecho por años.

No obstante, en esa peculiar mañana del primer viernes de Noviembre, lo que despertó a la conejita gris fue el inconfundible tema de "Psicosis" resonando a todo volumen cerca de sus sensibles orejas.

Sobresaltada, la joven pegó un grito y cayó de la cama con un ruido sordo.

- _Auuch_ … -gimió mientras se sobaba su lastimado coxis e intentaba sentarse en el piso de madera. Aún algo aturdida por el golpe y el susto, trató de buscar la procedencia de la tétrica canción que seguía sonando, y no tardó en divisar cierto gastado iPaw vibrando al costado de su propio teléfono, el cual se encontraba apagado y cargando sobre su mesita de noche.

Ladeando la cabeza y sin apartar sus somnolientos ojos, esperó unos segundos para que su nublada mente se aclarara un poco; pero no fue hasta que la canción empezó a repetirse por tercera vez que finalmente pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Rezongando frustrada, Judy se dejó caer de nuevo al piso, gruñendo una sola palabra: - _Nick..._

-¿Me llamaste, Zanahorias? –preguntó juguetona una distintiva voz desde la puerta.

Sin mover el resto de su cuerpo, la hembra de la familia de los lepóridos estiró su cuello para poder ver al susodicho cánido.

Nick Wilde estaba apoyado en el marco, de brazos cruzados y con una gran y presumida sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en su rostro, con la rosada punta de su lengua sobresaliendo de entre sus dientes. Su brillante pelaje rojo estaba oscurecido por el agua de la ducha que se acababa de dar, y sólo vestía una toalla blanca enroscada a la cintura. Su esponjada cola se movía de lado a lado con simulada inocencia por debajo de esta.

Judy suspiró rendida.

¿Cómo hacía ese zorro de poco menos de 35 años para ser tan atractivamente adorable e insufrible a la vez? Con su patética debilidad por las crías, a la joven le era _imposible_ molestarse por mucho tiempo con alguien que desprendía un aire tan travieso y descarado prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día; no muy diferente al de un cachorrito revoltoso.

Para su eterno infortunio, ese patán lo sabía perfectamente bien. Y _oh_ , cómo adoraba usarlo en su contra el zorro tramposo…

Se iban a matar mutuamente algún día, de eso estaba segura.

Soltando un bufido en lo que ponía los ojos en blanco, la coneja trató de desenredar su petite figura de las sábanas con dibujitos de zanahorias que habían caído con ella de la cama. Mientras tanto, él se dispuso a apagar la alarma y recuperar su teléfono antes de extenderle una pata a su mejor amiga, quién la tomó reciamente.

-¿Debo asumir que el exceso de cansancio está afectando tus sentidos, linda? Cualquier otra mañana me habrías escuchado entrar a tu cuarto la primera vez, o ya estarías 100% atenta después de haber despertado alarmada… ese juego de palabras fue accidental.

-Vaya, ¿y yo debo asumir que este fue tu intento de venganza por lo que pasó el lunes? –le cuestionó como respuesta Judy, ya de pie y estirando sus brazos para desperezarse. Y fingiendo mortificación, añadió: -¿Acaso el gran Nicholas Wilde está perdiendo su toque cuestionablemente perverso a la hora de hacer bromas…? Yo sólo necesito un poco más de sueño para recuperarme, pero lo tuyo es irremediable, Nicky.

El zorro le dedicó una de sus tradicionales miradas fanfarronas, e hizo un exagerado gesto con los brazos, cómo si le estuviera restando importancia a sus palabras. Paseándose por el cuarto, se tomó unos segundos en responderle para hacerse el interesante:

-Yo no contaría mucho con eso, Bigotes. Tal vez es exactamente lo que quiero que pienses, así bajarás la guardia y te sorprenderé cuando menos lo imagines… eso o sólo me sentaré a esperar a que la paranoia te vuelva demente, –contestó tranquilo mientras se paraba frente al pequeño espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared y la veía tender su cama rápidamente por el reflejo-. Tal como dijo el mismo Norman Bites en Psicosis: "todos nos ponemos un poco locos a veces". Aunque en tu caso, eso sucede regularmente, Zanahorias. Está más que comprobado.

El ex estafador esquivó por pocos centímetros el peluche de Mickey Mouse que fue aventado en su dirección.

-Huh, casi tres años desde que te enlistaste en la fuerza y sigues lanzando como coneja. –Observó Nick, aún de espaldas.

Segundos después, una almohada de Bugs Bunny le dio directo en la nuca con notoria fuerza. –¡Hey!

-No subestimes a los conejos, _tesoro_ , –canturreó Judy mientras enarcaba una ceja y posaba una pata firme en su cadera; tal como hizo por primera vez hace un par de años durante su segundo encuentro. El zorro no pudo evitar la sonrisa nostálgica que le causó el recuerdo.

 _'Cómo han cambiado las cosas.'_

Si es que alguien le hubiera dicho a su antiguo ser que dejaría casi toda una vida de mentiras y fraudes en menos de lo que canta un gallo _sólo_ porque una pequeña e ingenua conejita gris de las madrigueras con un gran sueño estaba más que dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad, sin duda habría hecho reír al viejo Nick por un buen rato y más.

(Después el zorro le habría cobrado el doble por una 'Popsi-patita' al pobre iluso que osó perder su valioso tiempo)

...

Y aun así, unos meses más tarde él se habría convertido en el orgulloso y leal compañero (y _roommate_ ) de la más inusual y poco ortodoxa oficial de policía que se hubiera visto jamás. Sin mencionarse a sí mismo, claro está.

Pero sólo el cielo sabía que haber cruzado caminos con Judy Hopps había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su canija existencia…

…

- _Oh, Judes_ … Aprendí a no volver a subestimarte después de que lanzaras el bolígrafo con la grabación al otro lado de la reja esa noche en Tundratown –confesó.

Ella sólo ensanchó su radiante sonrisa, y él tragó saliva con dificultad al caer en cuenta de lo mucho que amaba verla sonreír. ' _No no_ **no** _, Wilde, contrólate. Este no es momento de ponerse así, ¡mucho menos usando sólo una toalla! Perro estúpido…'_

Golpeándose mentalmente, el macho volvió a plasmar su típica imagen despreocupada por fuera y se dio la vuelta para recoger los objetos de cama que la joven le aventó, dispuesto a regresárselos.

-Está bien, Nick, tíramelos desde allá. Estás mojando todo el piso, zorro torpe. –río Judy desde el otro lado del cuarto.

El cánido paró en seco, volvió la vista hacia el suelo, y se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente estaba dejando un rastro de agua por donde caminara.

-Woah, lo siento, Zanahorias. Yo lo trapeo a penas te metas a duchar, no te preocupes. –prometió éste mientras rehacía sus pasos para evitar hacer más desastre una vez que le lanzó sus cosas _._

Judy abrió los ojos como platos cuando registró bien las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-¡ _Ducha_! ¡Me olvidé por completo! Ugh, será mejor que entre al baño de una vez. Debe ser tarde si es que tú ya estás despierto y coleando, ¡incluso te bañaste! …No me malinterpretes, pero por lo general lo haces en las noches.

-Ni me lo recuerdes... Nunca entenderé cómo es que haces para levantarte tan temprano; es una _tortura_. Pero me quedé dormido en el sillón viendo Psicosis, y _sí_ , por eso elegí el tema de la película para despertarte. -Contestó Nick poco ceremoniosamente mientras prendía la pantalla de su teléfono para mirar la hora, e hizo un mohín que no pasó desapercibido por la coneja cuando comprobó que en serio estaban cortos de tiempo. –Umm, ¿Bigotes? No creo que vayamos a alcanzar el bus esta mañana... es más, yo diría que ya lo perdimos. Argh, es mi culpa… Puse la alarma un poco más tarde, pero sé que no has estado durmiendo bien y-

-Nah, no hay problema Nick. –Lo interrumpió Judy de repente, -Iremos en el carro, entonces. ¡Yo manejo! –anunció emocionada y con un guiño mientras brincaba velozmente hasta su closet y descolgaba su planchado uniforme y una mullida bata del color de sus ojos.

Sin contemplaciones, el zorro se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar cuando la energética joven salió precipitadamente del cuarto, viéndola como si le hubieran crecido un par de orejas más.

 _'¿Qué ella maneja…?'_

-¡Síp! Te falta un tornillo, -declaró éste con una palmada, -¿no te dije que estaba comprobado, Zanahorias? Es decir, ¿qué tan loco me crees a _mí_ para pensar que voy a dejarte tomar el volante de Marian con tu forma de conducir? –inquirió indignado.

-Como si yo no manejara la camioneta de policía… ¡vamos, Nick! –exclamó ella mientras corría por el pasillo hacia su baño compartido y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejando fuera al mortificado cánido.

-La camioneta es una cosa, Judy, ya hemos tenido esta discusión. Varias veces. Lady Marian está fuera del límite.

-Oi, a veces pienso que quieres más a ese convertible que a mí…

Podía imaginar su adorable puchero del otro lado, así que aparentó considerarlo con tal de exasperarla más: -Hmm, ambas están casi en el mismo puesto en mi lista. _Casi._ Pero la dama roja con los caballos de fuerza y yo tenemos mucha historia juntos~

-Idiota… –Él río por lo bajo ante su insulto-. Mira que me lo debes por tu bromita de la mañana, Señor Bites.

- _Técnicamente_ tú me lo debías a _moi,_ Judes. Yo no fui el que empezó con lo de las bromas. Halloween, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Aw!, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Buenos tiempos…

-Eso fue hace 5 días.

-¡Exacto! Ya deberías de haberlo superado, cachorro sobrecrecido… En fin, más vale que vayas a cambiarte de una vez y no te olvides de secar el piso de mi cuarto. Lo prometiste, Wilde – le recordó.

 _'Y en un giro sorprendente del destino, la presa termina mangoneando al depredador…'_ Pensó en broma el zorro mientras sacudía la cabeza. -¿Algo más, Su Alteza? –preguntó en un palaciego tono burlón, con una semi-reverencia incluida a pesar de que ella no la fuese a ver.

Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió unos centímetros y Judy asomó su naricita. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos amatistas lo observaron intensamente por unos segundos antes de batirle coqueta sus largas pestañas.

-De hecho sí, Nick, hay algo más… -replicó en un dulce susurro mientras mordía su labio inferior.

El criminal reformado pestaño atontado. Una vez. Luego dos. Jamás entendería como esa pequeña hembrita tenía tanto control sobre sus emociones. Era como si activara un interruptor dentro de él. Un momento era un pícaro y al otro un manojo de nervios. Y en serio, Nick no se habría sorprendido en lo más mínimo si su corazón hubiera decidido salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento. El zorro se lamió sus súbitamente resecos labios.

-Es algo que he deseado por mucho tiempo… -continuó Judy en una sedosa voz,- _Nicholas_ ,… ¿me dejas conducir a Marian?

…

... …

… … …

 _Okay_. Cualquier otro animal jamás habría contado con las explosivas carcajadas que brotaron de ambos mamíferos prácticamente al unísono. De esas tan potentes que te dejan agarrándote el abdomen por el dolor incluso minutos después…

-Excelente intento, Hoppsy, -la elogió mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas fugitivas, -Pero no.

* * *

 **Sí, otro AN: Bien. Pero en serio, este capítulo iba a ser enooorme para mis estándares y asdfgh yo solita me estreso porque falta escribir TANTO de la Boca del Lobo en general. Pero paciencia, por favor, no les pido más que eso…**

 **Quiero que sepan que respeto muchísimo a los autores que escriben rápido e increíble. Yo, en cambio, y cómo le dije a cierto par de lindas personas que comentan mi historia, soy Flash el perezoso al escribir. Sin exagerar. Además recuerden que me gusta dibujar… y leer (aunque estoy atrasada con vaaarios fanfics y quiero llorar, aunque me consuela saber que así voy a tener más capítulos para leer. Parachute, Wilde, son los primeros en mi lista de historias en español con las que TENGO que ponerme al día)**

 **Y bueno, overall mi vida en el mundo real tampoco me deja tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que realmente quiero…**

 **Ñam ñam ñam, son casi las dos de la mañana y yo aquí escribiendo esto, y tengo hambre y sueeeeño. Pero si no lo hago ahora, me voy a olvidar lo que tenía que decirles y nope, no podemos permitir eso. Lamento la falta de sentido en algunas explicaciones.**

 **First: el tipo de amor de Nick y Judy que estoy empleando se clasificaría como _storge_ , el arquetipo amatorio que abarca el amor entre amigos o compañeros. Esta forma busca el compromiso y se desarrolla de forma lenta, basada en el cariño, interés común o amistad. (La segunda parte de este capítulo va a describir _resumidamente_ justo todo eso: más o menos lo que ha pasado en estos dos últimos años desde que Nick fue a la academia de policía, el momento que decidieron hacerse roommates, el mini incidente en Halloween, por qué Judes está con falta de sueño, etc., etc., etc., pero no va a tratar sólo de eso) El resto del fanfic en general va a tener random flashbacks de momenticos claves y más detallados sobre su amistad, ya que van a servir de faro en los momentos más difíciles. **

**_OJO_ , el amor será platónico hasta ahora, sí, pero está más que hinteado que Nick no sólo la ve como su adorada mejor amiga, y el sentimiento es mutuo (¿?).Pero puede que se den cuenta, puede que estén en negación… o probablemente están tan cómodos el uno con el otro que no se han puesto a considerar seriamente que podrían llegar a ser algo más. Bromean entre ellos al respecto, incluso. Lo interesante es que el afecto en el storge puede evolucionar al amor romántico eventualmente…**

 **La confianza que se tienen a este punto es bastante grande (ya no hay momentos awkward en el sentido que Nick se puede pasear en boxers o en toalla por el departamento y a Judy le da reverendamente igual, por ejemplo, pero no viceversa, porque Nick) Además hacen todo para cuidarse mutuamente… y pues, mi labor como escritora es tratar de destruir todo lo que han creado, jojo ¿Podrán ser más fuertes?**

 **Huh, se habrán dado cuenta que mi sentido del humor es _pésimo_. Yo soy la clase de estúpida que debería sacar abs por reírse tanto de sus propios chistes que nadie más entiende… Por favor, cambié el apellido de Norman 'Bates' por 'Bites' y ¡woah, ya me creo comediante estrella! **

**(Y lol, si creen que ya he terminado con las referencias como las de Psicosis pues están muy equivocados jojojo –si no saben qué película es, busquen el tema musical en Youtube, o la famosa escena del asesinato en la ducha. Puede que eso refresque su memoria… o los invito a mirar Bates Motel) ¿Me pregunto si encontraron alguno de los otros easter eggs que dejé en el capítulo? Porque les aseguro que van a haber miles de referencias a la cultura popular por todo el fic…**

 **¡No me he olvidado de James Lynx, btw! Este capítulo es una semana después de que él visitara La Boca del Lobo y hablara con Leonard, el tejón bartender, quién se mostró más que sorprendido de verlo ahí. Recuerden que el prólogo es el tiempo actual, de hecho, y todo esto son los sucesos previos.**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo… no estoy segura de cómo me quedó este capítulo, pero yolo, lo dejaré a la suerte :/ Ustedes son mis juzgadores.**

 **¡Gracias por seguir eligiendo esta historia a pesar de mi _total inexperiencia_! Son increíbles :3 y les prometo que la segunda parte llegará antes. **

**GhostlyMia out.**

 **(¿Por qué carajitos las notas me salen tan largas?)**


	4. Estación de cambios

**AN: _UFF_ , ¡realmente lamento la demora! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí –ciertamente yo no me he olvidado de ustedes. Pero antes de entrar a detalles, aquí les dejo lo que vendría a ser la segunda parte del capítulo dos :3**

 **...Realmente no sé si queden lectores por ahí, pero quiero que sepan que de ninguna manera voy a abandonar la historia,** ** _en serio,_** **(así yo sea la única que termine leyéndola jeje)**

 **En fin, si es que queda alguien ¡nos leemos más abajo! (donde suelo hacer un "detrás de página" para mi satisfacción propia, donde aclaro las random things and stuff que me acuerdo…)**

 **Y MILES DE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS VIEWS (cien más exactos y llego a 5000, lo que es muchísimo más de lo que jamás hubiera soñado), FAVES Y FOLLOWS!**

 **GhostlyMia~**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Estación de cambios**

...

"No temas al otoño, si ha venido. Aunque caiga la flor, queda la rama. La rama queda para hacer el nido" –Leopoldo Lugones

…

Nick y Judy habían sido mejores amigos por casi tres años; compañeros policiales por dos; y en un par de meses celebrarían su primer aniversario como _roommates_.

Probablemente no había dúo más unido en todo Zootopia, y al mismo tiempo, más irónico. Después de todo, se trataba de un zorro y un conejo, o _Vulpes vulpes_ y _Oryctolagus cuniculus_ , como se les conocía científicamente a sus respectivas especies. Ambos animales miembros de diferentes familias y órdenes; enemigos naturales desde el principio de los tiempos.

Un _depredador_ y su _presa_ …

…conviviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo y cuidándose las colas incluso fuera de las horas de trabajo como si hubieran sido creados para hacerlo.

Sin duda alguna, por su confianza en el otro y su singular dinámica al trabajar, los pequeños oficiales se habían convertido en la pareja ejemplar e imagen del ZPD.

Y aunque sus acciones para resolver ciertos crímenes podían llegar a ser bastantes drásticas y cuestionables la mayor parte del tiempo (para el eterno pesar de Bogo), siempre valían la pena. Hasta la fecha habían sido infalibles, y la ciudad tenía mucho que agradecerles.

…

Después de una ajetreada mañana, Nick y Judy salieron pitando de su pequeño pero acogedor apartamento ubicado casi al extremo del corazón de Zootopia, limitando con Sabana Central. No se encontraban muy lejos de la estación de policía, pero el tráfico matutino en sí convertía el breve trayecto en toda una odisea. Por eso los días que tenían los turnos más tempranos como aquel, el zorro y la coneja preferían tomar el primer bus del día en seguir su ruta deseada, y así evitar la mayor parte de todo ese infierno.

Pero esa mañana hubo cambio de planes.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando la más joven del dúo salió del baño lista para empezar el día. Su compañero la esperaba cerca a la puerta de entrada; su uniforme azul oscuro contrastaba con el brillante rojo de su pelaje, y sus famosas gafas de aviador descansaban sobre su cabeza. Por la hora que daba el reloj, el próximo bus no pasaría hasta dentro de casi 20 minutos, ¿pero para qué esperar si es que podían ir yendo en el adorado carro de Nick antes de que se acumulara más el tránsito?

Y así fue como sólo momentos después ambos mamíferos se encontraron abrochándose los cinturones dentro del convertible del zorro.

Éste había sido un obsequio de Mr. Big durante sus años de servicio trabajando para el lord de la mafia. Desafortunadamente, cuando Nick metió la pata vendiéndole la alfombra de trasero de zorrillo, (tanto para salvar a su bella Lady Marian como su propio pellejo), el cánido tuvo que pasar desapercibido por un tiempo. Esto significó tener que dejar en un lugar seguro a su más preciada posesión y estar 100% alerta cada vez que tenía asuntos importantes que atender en Tundratown, aunque en sí prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible del gélido distrito.

Pero desde que había vuelto a formar lazos amistosos con los Big hacía un par de años, ya no había razón para esconder a su vistosa nena roja de los potentes caballos de fuerza.

Y _oh_ , todos sabían cómo Nick adoraba lucirse.

…

Lamentablemente, cuando uno se encontraba atorado en el tráfico como ellos en ese momento, la novedad de ver un auto como el suyo pasaba realmente rápido.

…

-Maldita sea –bufó el zorro por lo bajo mientras resistía las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el timón que sostenía con más fuerza de la necesaria-. Había olvidado que esta era la razón por la cual tenemos que salir tan temprano de casa.

Judy, quien tenía el mentón apoyado en el dorso de la pata, y observaba pensativa los pocos cuantos árboles de colores ocres que aún no habían perdido el follaje a su alrededor, volteó a ver a su mejor amigo con una risita incrédula:

-Pfft, claro que no… bueno, en parte _sí_ ; pero sabes que por lo general nos tocan los turnos de las 7 a.m. y no podemos aparecernos a deshora –respondió mientras estiraba su brazo libre e intentaba atrapar alguna de las hojas amarillas de ficus que volaban con el viento cerca de su dirección…

Judy _amaba_ el otoño; aunque definitivamente, su estación favorita era mil veces más espléndida en el campo que en la gran ciudad.

Durante esta época, los extensos prados de las Madrigueras se teñían de los cientos de tonos rojos, anaranjados y amarillos existentes en el mundo. Desde pequeña adoraba subir a la colina detrás de la granja de su familia y sentarse bajo el gran castaño a contemplar un atardecer digno de obra de arte.

Las brisas acariciarían sutilmente su pelaje cubierto por abrigos para protegerla de las corrientes que empezaban a helar los huesos, mientras que la extensa bufanda de lana tejida por su madre ondearía libremente cual bandera. El ambiente adquiriría un delicioso aroma a cítrico y a calabaza, y éste se adheriría gratamente a sus ropajes, tal como el perfume más exclusivamente puro…

…

Decepcionantemente, para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Zootopia sólo se trataba de la insípida tercera estación del año. Con las atmósferas artificiales aclimatando los principales distritos de la ciudad, era prácticamente imposible distinguirla. Lo único realmente resaltante para los ciudadanos eran las aclamadas festividades que se celebraban durante esos meses, como el día de la Conversión y Halloween.

Por otro lado, para los residentes de las Madrigueras significaría la temporada de cosecha, una época bastante ocupada para las familias propietarias de cultivos y parcelas de la zona como los Hopps.

Pero para Judy, desde que era una pequeña gazapa el otoño se había tratado de algo mucho más hermoso y metafórico: la estación de cambios. Con ella empezaba el maravilloso proceso de transición no sólo de la sabia naturaleza, sino de uno mismo. El otoño permitía dar paso a la renovación de cosas impresionantes en la vida (así como se demostraba con el florecer de la primavera), sin importar que tan melancólico y oscuro luciera a veces; en especial en la ciudad. Por lo general, grandes e importantes cambios aguardaban al final, y la conejita gris no podía concebir cómo es que podía ser considerada desabrida una época tan llena de esperanza y sueños.

Y por alguna razón, ese sentimiento ansioso de que algo importante estaba a punto de sucederle le había golpeado con fuerza ese año.

…

Cuando finalmente tuvo una de las desertoras hojitas de ficus entre sus suaves dedos, la admiró fascinada unos segundos antes de apuntar a su compañero acusatoriamente con ella:

-¡Aún no puedo creer que hayas apagado _mi_ teléfono y puesto _tu_ alarma más tarde de lo normal, Nick! Si sólo me hubieras dicho la hora, habría esperado a ducharme en los vestidores de la Central, ¿sino cómo esperabas que llegáramos a tiempo? Ahora llevamos media hora de retraso, y quien sabe cuánto más nos vamos a demorar.

Nick se levantó los aviadores oscuros de los ojos para que ella pudiera ver su mirada de indignación:

-Oh, _discúlpame_ por querer dejarte descansar algunos minutos extra después de un par de malas noches, Zanahorias. Soy todo un monstruo, ¿verdad?

-El peor de todos –respondió Judy con falsa seriedad -. … pero en fin, no es que esté _tan_ preocupada. Quiero decir, no habíamos llegado así de fuera de hora desde tus primeras semanas trabajando en el ZPD; cuando Bogo no habría dudado en colgarnos a los dos por algo tan simple como eso, ¿recuerdas? Pero las cosas han cambiado desde entonces; ¡hemos trabajado muchísimo para ser los mejores! ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede decir el jefe ahora si llegamos tarde _una_ vez a las quinientas? _Además_ , creo que ha ocurrido un accidente más adelante, ¿escuchas las sirenas?

Nick masculló algo sobre 'los conejos y su increíble sentido del oído' antes de agudizar el suyo propio y asentir después de un par de segundos.

-Claro, eso explicaría por qué el tráfico está más infernal que de costumbre.

-Espero que no haya sido grave...

-Nah, no creo. Probablemente alguna bestia chocó con un hidrante de agua y ahora están tratando de reparar todo el… hey, _hey_ , ¿qué tienes ahí? –Se interrumpió el cánido para señalarla con el hocico, una mueca de desagrado pintada en sus fauces-. Ugh, _sé_ que la joven granjera aún vive dentro de ti, linda, pero se apreciaría si es que no metieras a la _naturaleza_ dentro de Marian; es una dama refinada. Bota esa cosa, hippie.

Judy dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia la hojita que aún sostenía delicadamente en una pata, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Aw, ¿te da asco un poco de materia orgánica, Wilde? –se burló mientras la agitaba frente la cara zorro y éste gruñía -. ¿Tengo que incluir plantas en mi broma de Halloween del próximo año?, ¿o ya fueron suficientes 'payasadas' para toda una vida?

Esta vez no la pensó, y el macho terminó golpeando su frente repetidamente contra el volante del carro, haciendo sonar la bocina en el proceso. – **¡Ju _-_ dy!**

Ella lanzó una burbujeante carcajada, tratando de parar el abuso auto-infligido del pelirrojo. Varios de los pasajeros en los carros contiguos los observaban extrañados, y aunque técnicamente aún no estaban de servicio, debían honrar los uniformes que vestían. Causar más alboroto entre tantos otros animales no era la mejor idea; mucho menos con la reputación de ambos pequeños oficiales.

-Ugh, como _odio_ haberte contado sobre mi fobia a los payasos, _¿por qué demonios lo hice?_ –se lamentó Nick mientras echaba la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento del conductor, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas que les seguían lanzando a su alrededor.

-Estabas bastante ebrio esa noche.

-… ¿Y por qué acepté tomar contigo si es que te ibas a aprovechar de mi indefenso y embriagado ser?

-¡Pero si fue _tú_ idea! –le recordó Judy en un latido.

-Pues debiste detenerme, conejita tonta, ¿para qué somos amigos?

-¡Ja!, como si no hubiera tratado en todas las otras ocasiones, _zorro astuto_ … Desistí luego de que me demostraras que sí sabías manejar tu alcohol. No sé qué te pasó la última vez, pero ¡ _vaya_ que fue increíble! Tu ridículo miedo a las narices rojas no fue lo único que confesaste~

-¡Hey!, la _coulrofobia_ es cosa seria.

-Pfft, sí, cuando tienes 5 años; no 34.

-Obviamente no creciste viendo " _It"_.

-Mmm, _nope_ , pero tuve que verla para hacer la broma lo más precisa posible y parece que funcionó –río al recordar la épica grabación del hecho que tenía a salvo de las garras de su mejor amigo en su cuenta de iCloud-. ¡Apuesto a que el video se volvería famoso en internet!

Él jadeó alarmado.

 _-¡No lo harías!_

-¡Oh,claro que sí! No dudes que no lo usaré como chantaje si es que la situación lo amerita en el futuro. Ya conoces lo que dicen: Es una treta-

- _Tesoro –_ la interrumpió Nick con una leve sonrisa pedante -. Sí, lo sé. Recuerda que yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, mi joven pawdawan.

-Espera, espera, _tú_ me ayudaste a perfeccionar este arte, sí, pero yo sola cultivé mi don. Recuerda que tengo más de 300 hermanos; debía aprender a sobrevivir.

-¡He aquí a la mejor y más legítima policía de todo Zootopia, señores! Aprovechándose de los infortunios de uno para su propia conveniencia; _clásica_ de Hopps.

-Vamos, Nick, sabes que no es así… Tómalo como la supervivencia del más apto; al ser la primera policía de mi especie tuve que aprender eso a la fuerza.

-¿Y alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te admiro por eso, muñeca?

-Sería lindo que me lo recordaras más seguido… y no me llames así.

-No presiones tu suerte –le dijo el cánido, tirando juguetonamente de una de sus largas orejas.

-¡Oye! –exclamó sorprendida -. Zorro abusivo.

-¡Ja! _Por favor_ , lo dice la que se disfrazó de Furrywise, el payaso psicópata; llenó el apartamento de sangre falsa y globos; y me hizo creer que la habían asesinado violentamente.

-Sangre falsa. Siempre funciona –asintió orgullosa.

- _Ajá_. Y _además_ metiste a Finnick en tu bromita para que, por más de que tratara de escapar, el jodido payaso siempre me encontrara. Como si estuviera en todas partes...

-Brillante, ¿verdad?

-Zanahorias, eso fue _diabólico_ , ¡casi me matan de un infarto! ¿Y se supone que son mis mejores amigos?

La conejita gris tuvo la decencia de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa apenada antes de que sus labios de formaran en una perfecta 'O' y exclamara:

-¡Oh! No olvides que toda una semana antes te estuve dejando señales y mensajes subliminales como Furrywise que supuestamente sólo tú podías ver y escuchar. Ya sabes, para ir sembrando el miedo… Aunque esa parte fue idea de Finn, de hecho –admitió la joven mientras hacía rotar el tallo de la hojita amarilla entre sus dedos, y pensativa volvía a apoyar el mentón sobre la otra pata -. Por el amor a Roger Rabbit, es increíble que te asunten los payasos teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…

-Un depredador salvaje es mucho más razonable que un payaso demente, Judy; sé realista – contestó el zorro frunciendo el ceño mientras su compañera trataba de contener otra risotada.

-Aww, ¿te he dicho que te ves adorable cuando te molestas y arrugas el hocico de esa forma?

Cómo había predicho la conejita, su comentario esfumó de inmediato el malhumor del vulpino, quien sólo puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a dar rítmicos golpecitos con las almohadillas de sus patas en el volante.

-Hmm, ¿y qué hay de ti, eh, Mr. Bites? Juré que querrías recrear la escena del asesinato en la ducha de Psicosis más temprano –mencionó ella después de unos segundos.

\- Judes, si de verdad querías que me uniera a ti en la ducha sólo tenías que decirlo. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no… –susurró lo último en una sugestiva voz ronca.

…

 _'3… 2…1…'_

- _¡Niiiick!_ -exclamó Judy mientras se encogía en su asiento y ocultaba su avergonzada cara con el antebrazo.

 _'Boom. Este es el mejor tipo de venganza con ella',_ pensó el zorro con una de sus típicas sonrisas descaradas esbozándose en sus fauces, _'Aún lo tienes, Nicky'_

-Si no soportas el calor, nena, no provoque a las ligas mayores~

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó irritada, levantando más el brazo para poder verlo con uno de sus grandes ojos amatistas.

-Que es patético que _tú_ puedas hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones sin problemas cuando jugamos, pero se te hace _imposible_ tomarlos con cara seria si es que alguien te las hace a ti. Ésta es de tus mayores debilidades, Zanahorias, eres una especie de puritana –resopló sin perder su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Q-qué? ¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí! No puedes ver animales desnudos; los comentarios subidos de tono te ponen nerviosa (siempre y cuando no los hagas tú misma); huyes de la ropa reveladora como la plaga… lo que me parece ridículo, ya que tienes el cuerpo para usar todo lo que te dé la gana-

-Eso es sexista… –murmuró, aun así no pudo evitar que el interior de sus largas orejas se enrojecieran.

Nick continuó como si no lo hubieran interrumpido:

-Hmm, es raro, pero no te quejas cuando vemos películas con alguna escena de sexo, ni cuando las lees en las lees en tus novelas - la cara de indignación de la coneja no tenía precio-. Pero, ¿recuerdas la vez que tuvimos que interrogar a un grupo de prostitutas? Estabas tan incómoda que tuvimos que sacarte.

-¡Estoy segura que una de ellas era macho!

-Sigo sin ver tu punto.

-Lo que hacen es desagradable…

Él suspiró.

-Para ser de mente abierta, Bigotes, aún te falta expandirla mucho más… En mi opinión, más desagradables son los que _pagan_ por sus "servicios". Como tú misma dijiste: los animales deben aprender a sobrevivir como sea, y te aseguro que la gran mayoría de ellos nunca planeó terminar así. Lamentablemente, las segundas oportunidades suelen ser muy escasas, y muchos aún tienen familia en la cual pensar. Así que no estigmatices, Miss Anti-estereotipos.

Había algo en la voz del experimentado zorro que hizo que Judy guardara silencio. Era como si él conociera personalmente de lo que estaba hablando; no obstante, ella decidió no cuestionarle más al respecto. Sus años de amistad con Nick le habían enseñado que presionarlo para que se abriera con ella no llevaba a nada; él debía hacerlo por sí solo y cuando se sintiera listo. Y aunque habían llegado bastante lejos respecto a su confianza, la joven sólo podía imaginar todos los dolorosos secretos de su pasado que aún le ocultaba el cánido.

Definitivamente no aprobaba lo que hacían muchos animales para poner un poco de pan en la mesa –no cuando ella era una fiel partidaria de que todo cambio para bien existía en el mundo; pero prostituirse era sinónimo de rendición en su vocabulario, y Judy Hopps _no_ se rendía. _'Siempre va a haber una manera de salir adelante, aunque debas intentarlo todo antes…'_

Sin embargo, Nick también tenía razón; mucho más depravados los que se escabullían por las noches en las partes bajas de la ciudad por elección propia. Y no se refería precisamente a los que vendían su cuerpo…

Inconscientemente, Judy puso las orejas gachas y su naricita empezó a moverse arrepentida; obviamente, el receptivo zorro tuvo que captar el patético gesto de reojo.

-Ok, ven aquí –dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atraía hacia él lo más cerca posible con el cinturón abrochado -. Ya, ya, no te sientas mal, linda… No es tu culpa ser sólo una conejita ignorante.

Ella bufó.

-Pfft, sólo tú sabes arruinar un momento, _Piberius_ … –pero la hembra de la familia de los lepóridos se dejó abrazar de todas formas.

-...Pensándolo bien, tampoco debí de haberte dicho mi segundo nombre –susurró el zorro para sí mismo, acariciando el largo del brazo de su amiga.

-Esa vez sí estabas sobrio –le recordó ella igualmente.

-Estoy empezando a tener mis dudas.

-Je, pues a mí me gusta tu nombre –admitió -. Si es que no lo hubiera prometido, te llamaría así en público también.

-Qué payasa, Zanahorias –y despeinó afectuosamente la parte superior de su cabeza con los nudillos de su otra pata.

Las energéticas protestas de la conejita, naturalmente, fueron ignoradas por el vulpino.

-¡Ay! ¡Nick, no! ¡Zorro malo, zorro malo! Jajaja- _no_ , ¡basta! _Niiiick_ … ¿huh? ¡Oh! ¡Nick mira! _Hablo en serio, tonto_ –Judy trataba de señalar eufórica hacia adelante mientras empujaba las garras del zorro de su ser con ahínco al mismo tiempo-. ¡Los carros! ¡El atolladero por fin se está moviendo! ¡Métete, métete, _métete_!

-¡Woah! ¡Estoy en eso! ¡Estoy en eso! -en un instante, el macho regresó las patas al volante y se volvieron a poner en marcha.

* * *

Gracias a una improvisada abertura en una calle cercana, el flujo del tránsito vehicular volvió a hacerse relativamente decente; lo que era más que suficiente para todos los que se encontraban manejando esa mañana del 4 de Noviembre por el centro de Zootopia.

Nick no había estado muy equivocado cuando dedujo que se trataba de un accidente de menor grado. Los choques múltiples de lemmings eran bastante comunes, de hecho; sólo hacía falta que uno de ellos se distrajera por un segundo para que el resto cayera con él… Felizmente no hubo heridos de gravedad, y sin duda el mayor daño causado fue haber retrasado a prácticamente media metrópolis.

-¡Al fin! –exclamó Judy aliviada cuando pudo divisar la imponente estructura dorada de la estación principal-. Empezaba a creer que jamás llegaríamos.

-Y que lo digas. He manejado por toda la ciudad desde mucho antes de que tú cumplieras los 8 años, pero estoy seguro que _jamás_ me voy a acostumbrar a las horas punta.

-Oh, no... estamos más de hora tarde; ¡ _una hora_! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nunca nos habíamos demorado tanto! Tal vez debimos haber llamado para avisar.

-Estoy seguro que el Departamento ya fue informado del choque, Zanahorias. No debe ser muy difícil de imaginar que estuvimos atrapados en medio del atolladero.

-¿Y si el jefe se rehúsa a entender y de castigo nos manda a repartir multas por todo el mes?

Conforme más se acercaban al ZPD, la conejita iba perdiendo la seguridad con la que había salido.

-Hey, ¿qué pasó con la confianza de hace media hora, eh? Creí que no estabas preocupada -comentó atizándole un suave codazo-. Relájate, Judes, no nos han asignado los parquímetros en más de un año. Este dúo imparable es de más ayuda resolviendo casos que poniendo papelitos estúpidos en los autos de animales inocentes. Sería un desperdicio después de todo lo que hemos logrado en relativamente tan poco tiempo, y Bogo lo sabe, créeme. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nos asciendan a detectives, o nos hagan parte de una unidad especial, ya verás.

Ella río, -Así no es como funciona exactamente, pero entiendo a qué te refieres -sus grandes ojos se iluminaron de repente-. ¿Así que tú también lo presientes?

Acababan de entrar al estacionamiento privado del personal de la central de policía.

-¿El qué? ¿Un ascenso? –le preguntó su compañero sin dejar de buscar con la mirada un buen sitio libre para cuadrar a Lady Marian.

-Mmm, posiblemente… ¿quién sabe? Cualquier cosa podría suceder –respondió la joven, súbitamente recordando que aún sostenía la hojita de ficus que había atrapado danzando en el aire.

Abstraída, la volvió a admirar como si se tratase del objeto más valioso en el mundo antes de continuar hablando-. Va a sonar raro, pero desde hace un mes no he dejado de sentir que algo está a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Algo malo? –quiso saber Nick. Su expresión seguiría siendo neutral bajo sus gafas oscuras, pero su voz delataba indicios de preocupación.

- _Algo grande_ ; tengo una corazonada. Se acerca un gran cambio, y para el final del otoño, muchas cosas van a ser diferentes –anunció con certeza mientras estiraba la pata hacia el cielo de nuevo, pero esta vez para dejar que la pequeña hoja amarilla retomara su curso con el viento.

…

-¡Uh! Éste parece un buen sitio para estacionar, ¿no te parece? –le preguntó el zorro sardónicamente en lo que maniobraba su relativamente pequeño convertible rojo en uno de los espacios vacíos designados para los mamíferos más grandes de la fuerza.

Judy sólo enarcó una ceja, pero se limitó a observar en silencio cómo su mejor amigo apagaba el motor del carro, desabrochaba ágilmente su cinturón y se apresuraba a abrir su puerta antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta.

- _Mi lady_ , -dijo el zorro haciendo una 'respetuosa' inclinación de cabeza-. No ha sido sencillo, pero finalmente hemos arribado a nuestro destino.

Él le extendió una pata, y ella la tomó sin chistar, bajándose de un agraciado salto.

-Je, me alegra no haber conducido, después de todo. Sabes lo impaciente que soy; no habría durado ni 20 minutos –le confesó-. Ok, que sean 10…, pero no hay ningún otro animal en todo el mundo con el que me hubiera gustado estar atorada en el tráfico más que tú, Wilde.

Riendo por lo bajo, Nick entrelazó su brazo con el de Judy para acercarla más él.

-Sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo y todo, Hoppsy, pero espero no encontrarme en otro embotellamiento hasta dentro de _mucho_ tiempo. Lamento haber puesto la alarma tan tarde…

Y en una indiscreta voz baja, añadió:

-Recuerda; si alguien pregunta por qué la tardanza, los lemmings tienen la culpa.

-Lemmings. Claro –coincidió ella con los pulgares arriba y un energético asentimiento de cabeza mientras dejaba que el zorro guiara el camino.

-Oh, y sólo por curiosidad, Zanahorias, ¿cómo es que estás tan segura de que "algo grande está a punto de ocurrir"? –preguntó éste cuándo se encontraban a meros pasos de la entrada.

Judy le lanzó una radiante sonrisa de complicidad, y su bonita cara se tornó hermosa.

-Pues la última vez que tuve un presentimiento tan fuerte como este, terminé conociéndote –admitió ella.

Un casi imperceptible erguimiento de los pelos de su cola y orejas, junto con cierto brillo indescifrable que adquirieron sus ojos esmeraldas cubiertos por un par de gafas de aviador fueron las únicas reacciones visibles que permitió el zorro.

(Definitivamente Nick estaría mintiendo si dijera que no esbozó su propia sonrisa estúpida a penas ella se volteó, o que su corazón no latía con irracional fuerza y locura)

 _'En ese caso, no puedo esperar a ver qué cambios nos depara el futuro; siempre y cuando pueda seguir a tu lado…',_ fue lo último que pensó el vulpino antes de que ambos se adentraran al ZPD.

…

 _Ojala hubieran recordado que al impredecible destino le gustaba trabajar de cruel forma irónica..._

* * *

 **AN: Umm, ¿ta-dah? Jajajajaja Dios, este chap debería llamarse FORESHADOWING, instead.**

 **Les dije que iba a ser largo, ¡literal son 10 hojas en Word! Me terminé dejando llevar con la eterna conversación de casualidad… pero no me quejo, quiero decir, escribir esto se me hizo** ** _imposible_** **por casi un mes. ¡Es un milagro que lo haya terminado! La personita dentro de mi cabeza terminó haciendo de las suyas de todas formas.** ** _Ese bitch_** **.**

 **Durante el tiempo en el que estuve en el writer's block** ** _,_** **me dediqué a avanzar como loca muchas otras escenas (incluyendo la mayor parte del capítulo que sigue) También terminé de hacer todo el research y la creación de personajes esenciales para darle vida a mi historia. Jeje, so far me estoy divirtiendo demasiado con los eventos que toman lugar en el club, ¡no tienen idea! Quiero contarles toooodo lo que va a pasar, shit. Me muero por que conozcan al villano, a sus secuaces, a las bailarinas, etc. etc.**

 **Ugh, prácticamente tengo un playlist enorme de canciones para ambientar la historia (y yo solita me pongo a llorar cuando me acuerdo para qué momento van a ser un par) Así que espero que hayan disfrutado uno de los momentos más light de la historia, porque dentro de poco ya entramos a lo _heavy_. Prepárense para todo el angst escrito por una chica que anda entrando y saliendo de la depresión muy seguido...**

 **Piru buinu, esparcidos por el diálogo hay "hints-no-tan-hints" del resto de la trama, aunque hay unos no** ** _tan_** **aparentes, (aunque no lo crean o_O); ¡estén atentos! Also, hay más referencias e easter eggs porque vivo de eso~**

 **Je, lo más raro es que la mayor parte de lo que escribí fue improvisado; sólo me base en la forma en la que mi mejor amigo y yo solemos hablar, así que no sé si Nick y Judy hayan salido un poco OOC –igual tengan en cuenta que han pasado como tres años desde que se conocen (deberían ver le súper línea del tiempo que cree, TODO me encaja** ** _perfecto_** **), y que yo también estoy incrementando varios headcannons.**

 **Uno de estos, por ejemplo y como mencioné en el mismo chap, es que Judy puede hacer comentarios rojos como si nada, pero si la involucran a ella, la pequeña virgen se pone histérica. Sí, virgen. 1) Es _esencia_ l para mi historia 2) Lol, una conejita de 26 años virgen es irónico y Nick la jode estereotípicamente por eso. (Eyup, mi pobre puritana la va a pasar maaaaal)**

 **Además, me gusta pensar que Finnick y Judy terminaron volviéndose muy amigos (porque la policía es un imán de shady animals) y juntos atormentan a Nick. Así que obviamente pienso hacer que salga más adelante.**

 **Y no se ustedes, pero veo a mi OTP totalmente capaz de jugarse bromas horribles de vez en cuando como esas personas en los videos de youtube. De hecho hay toda una historia detrás del porqué mierda se le ocurrió a la coneja matar del susto a su mejor amigo, y toda la planificación y participación de Finnick, y obviamente el aftermath del prank de Halloween, pero lol, no es relevalente para la Boca de Lobo.**

 **Estoy segura que Nick odia a los payasos, además. Está científicamente comprobado que la miniserie/película "It", contribuyó muchísimo a incrementar la fobia a estos freaks, y el vulpino quedó aterrado desde la infancia.**

 **¡Oh! Y si creen que exagero con el tráfico, claramente no conocen Perú. A mi solita me dio cólera describir lo odiosos que son los embotellamientos; así que no lo hice jojojo.**

 **Well, en la próxima emisión POR FIN se conocen los héroes con James Lynx, y tomará lugar principalmente en el club~**

 ** _No es que esté haciendo larga la historia_ , digo, noten que técnicamente tocaría el capítulo 3, recién! Mi pacing está bien, lo que pasa es que soy demorona en escribir y últimamente he tenido muchísimas en la vida que no me dejaban avanzar… Sólo les pido paciecia, mis pequeños, que esta chica de 17 aún tiene que terminar de sacar adelante su persona.**

 **¡Si de casualidad he dejado un review sin responder es porque soy volada y me olvido totalmente si es que respondí o no! No hay nada más lindo para mí que leer su feedback y comentarios y asdfghjk, llenan a una geek de determinación. En serio. Me hacen el día, la semana, el mes... Y si no contesto los largos en seguida es porque el internet de mi casa es _Bantha poodoo..._**

 **Otra vez, lamento muchísimo la demora, y los amaré eternamente si es que deciden quedarse conmigo hasta que pueda escribir FIN~**

 **GhostlyMia out!**


End file.
